Back To Mayview
by UberSupper
Summary: There's undisclosed remnants of the life Sandy left behind 8 years ago in the sleepy town of Mayview. Then she returns with something that may or may not affect the so called 'new beginning' she had set for herself and her two newly adopted children. Rated T for mentions of (somewhat-ish?) adult themes and mentions of death. Set after the scene of page 147, chapter 4.


As the sun set to its mid-way spot high in the cerulean sky, its light strong enough to blind the poor fools who stared straight at it, a small, rumbling red car buzzed along one of the few roads. Through the harsh glare of the sunlight -if you squinted hard enough- you would see a frazzled redhead in the front seat as two voices bickered. Different noises overlapped one another and soon the redhead would burst. That didn't seem to reassure the serene surroundings of the outside world, though.

"What do you mean its _your_ game cartridge? _I _bought it with my own sweat and tears and you're going to say _you _own it now?! Of all the-"

The lower tone from the backseat rumbled with a coy grin, "_You_ gave it to me on my birthday though-"

"_I_ bought it! And I was letting you _borrow _it. There's a difference you know!" The other screeched as the car slowly went to a halt in front of a stop sign.

"_Hmm_, I was positive I heard '_here you take this godforsaken game_' when you gave it to me," the dark-haired person hummed from the backseat, a device in-hand with its screen lit up and 8-bit music playing from it in low volume, hardly heard over the loud argument. The girl from the front seat groaned loudly and exasperatedly when the car continued its trek on the empty, asphalt backroad.

"_Sandy_, would you _please_ tell Sam here that I let her borrow it and not have _ownership _over my Animal Crossing game?" The younger girl begged, her big, almond-colored eyes sizing up to a pecan. Sam sighed more than audibly from the back seat as Sandy's grip on the steering wheel tightened to where her knuckles were nearly white.

"Not _fair_. You can't just play _that _card, Ann!" The even younger, yellow-hatted girl cried out in irritation while swatting at the other girl's half-shaved head.

"_You_ stole my game! My name is _not _Ann! It's Anntily! And I will call whatever cards you _make_ me have to call-!"

"Would you two shut it?!" Their legal guardian screamed finally, her eyes narrowed in parental exhaustion. The two quickly shut up, their teeth clattering together and making an audible 'clack' noise, much like two pieces of plastic hitting each other would sound like.

Sam opened her mouth, about to smugly declare her win on the subject as Anntily glared at her, but Sandy's even harsher glare in the rear-view mirror quickly beat her to it. "I don't want to hear another argument come out of either one of your mouths until we get to the house. Understand?" The redheaded chauffeur hissed, her pale hands' color slowly returned as her grip loosened on the steering wheel.

Both younger girls sighed in defeat, "Yes ma'am."

Their adoptive mother sighed in relief and focused her full attention on the lonely, dark road and the blue sky (faintly). "You two are definitely too much trouble to have gone to." Sam and Anntily snickered as she rolled her eyes.

The car continued towards its destination. Someplace between two rolling hills and a lake in-between the two green bumps. However was suddenly halted to an abrupt stop.

"Wait, isn't that Pokemon music I hear?" Sandy wondered aloud, a smug smirk on her lips when Anntily's face burned a bright red, almost rivaling her dyed mop atop her head. Sam squealed as the smaller redhead attempted to leap into the back seat, swatting at air, the seat belt holding her onslaught of attack back.

"YOU STOLE MY POKEMON RED GAME, DIDN'T YOU?! I _KNEW_ IT!"

* * *

Sam's first impression of Mayview had been... Satisfied, as of yet. She hadn't exactly _scoured_ the town yet. And anyhow, the preteen had been born a city girl and as always, she would remain that way. She was used to checking both ends of the street and taking at least an hour to get home from school even though the apartment had been a block and a half away. The suburbs was a strange place for her and she instantly stuck out like a sore thumb.

She had never been a spectator to nature and its mysterious serenity before. This town was not an exception of this example; With the large, rolling, green hills that stood tall and proud, barricading the humble, suburban lifestyle in a kind embrace while the lake provided some kind of water supply.

The preteen lay out in the unfamiliar front lawn of her new home, staring at the sky that glowed a vibrant blue in share of the good weather. 'Just another thing to be suspicious about,' she squinted as the cloud (that had formerly been hiding the sun) glided away in the nonchalant breeze, allowing her to be blinded brutally by the bright ball of star. She hissed comically and pushed her long, dark bangs in front of her eyes in order to protect them from the horrible creation.

While the town seemed peaceful ('_for the time being_,' she growls inwardly) to the dark-haired girl, she knew she had to contain her irritability at the cliche surroundings of the background town. For her guardians' sake. Whom had put a lot of effort into moving them into this place, being pretty pricy to move and all.

Sandy had been busy carrying boxes inside from the car since they had arrived, frankly, Sam had been relieved at that. Her redheaded 'Mother' continued not to trust them with setting up the house, because last time they tried to divide a small bedroom in an apartment- let's just say that nobody dared to oppress the almighty god, Phantom. Which was Sandy's best following College roommate. She, however, had more trust in Anntily, which was the former's niece anyhow, in cooking their lunch. Sam was just adopted. Different DNA and all that jazz. She couldn't get between a real family.

She cringed inwardly at the thought, but seemed unfazed any other way. It seemed to have been a miracle that the kind adult had taken her in, the latter more than grateful from being liberated of the JDC. Of course, that was after a super awkward hearing. That lasted three days, but it was worth it after going home and sleeping under a calmer atmosphere. Furthermore, they had to- for another day and a half- get her rightfully under Sandy's custody after so happening. Many documents and faxing later, she was the rightfully adopted kid of a woman who had too little warmth under her arms to hold.

Sighing, she sat up and braced herself against gravity whilst taking a mild, curious gander at her new neighborhood. Their one-story house had a thin layer of a crisp, autumn-like, yellow paint for an outdoorsy coloration made her want to gag, but also want to eat pumpkin pie at the same time. She grimaced and tried to center her attention on something else.

After a few minutes had passed, she realized she was wasting perfect time she could be using to do something more productive. Standing, the yellow-hatted girl fixed her bangs and while in a slouching posture, walked into the house, minding the tower of boxes by the front door.

The front room, aka the living, game and media room was the first place of arrival upon first notice after walking through the half-meter long entrance from the front door. The walls were a simple cream color, though it was a wallpaper, and slowly curling at the corners of the walls. Sandy would surely get to it the following weekend if her OCD attitude was to put up with it any longer.

Whilst that was something to cringe at while walking through the front doors, there was three sets of barren arches and two birch doors connecting the main room to the Dining room (the right of the room, an arch), a closet that was just beside that, the door to the only bathroom in the house- _we're gonna have tough mornings_, Sam grimaced- and two arches that were just across one another that led to the main hallway and a small office area that was affixed with one of three walls completely covered in bay windows.

Sam had to sadly admit this house was a beautiful wreck. From the peeling wallpaper that was in dire need of replacing, to the stained carpeting and creaking floorboards in the dining area. She loved it more than she could suffice to say to her new legal mother.

"Sam! Time for lunch!" Called her annoying new housemate with the weird haircut. She groaned and threw her shoes off her socked feet, taking one more gleeful gander around the room before wiping her stoic expression back on. _Time for another chance_, she exhaled silently while stepping into the only nice smelling room in the house. Glad to relieve her senses.

* * *

**Oh my gosh I've been wanting to get this up on Fanfiction since the day I got into Paranatural. That shiz is amazing.**

**My friend introduced me to it, and yet, sadly, I've yet to hear from her in a while, so her character is based off of what I assumed she would be like. And before you go ape shiz on me about the barrier that surrounds Mayview- I wrote them _going_ into Mayview before I even knew about that so calm down. It was actually solved pretty quickly after I thought about stuff so you want, you can ignore that topic for now.**

**Anyhoo, I wanted to get this out before Friday's update (after the cliffhanger Zach left all of us Pnat fans on) _because_ of what was to happen next. Cause idk what the heck is gonna happen so I just wrote the first chapter on them getting into town, settling down and getting a chance to know the ocs. You'll see more in the next chapter! I love reviews, and I love you! VwV**


End file.
